


Raindrops and Teardrops

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-01
Updated: 2006-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that no boy is worth your tears and when you find the one who is, he won't ever make you cry. It must not be the same with girls. FEMMESLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raindrops and Teardrops

"Today's the day!" I thought excitedly as I buzzed around my room, picking out clothes.

"Today," I breathed deeply as a smile spread across my face, "the Weasleys come home from vacation."

I strode to the window and threw it open, beaming. It was a marvelous day. Not too hot… Just comfortable.

I pulled on the clothes I had chosen, not caring that they were overly dressy. I clicked down the hall to the kitchen, humming a happy tune in my head as I went.

There was no way this day could go wrong. Every fiber of my body knew it, even my unruly hair. It was obedient today and had stayed when I styled it.

I grabbed a piece of toast from the table and smiled brightly at my parents. "Morning!" I said, kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Well," my mother tutted amazed, "aren't _we_ in a good mood this morning!" I merely nodded, still smiling.

Removing my wand, I walked through the back door and sat on the bench in my yard. I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

Not a single gray cloud in the sky. I saw a newly budding rose poking from the bush, beautiful and fragile.

I impatiently checked my watch twenty times before I finally stood and apparated to 'our place,' five minutes earlier than scheduled.

The clearing in the woods outside the Weasley's garden. I lay down on the grass, happily picturing the moment we'll reunite… Minutes away now.

"'Mione?" I heard a voice as. "And here I thought I'd be early!"

I quickly stood and ran to her. "Ginny!" I pulled her close and just breathed in her scent. "I missed you so much!" I murmured into her hair. I stepped back and held her at arm's lengtth. The sun had given her many more freckles and they suited so very well. I smiled.

"'Mione, I need to talk to you," Ginny told me, little joy in her voice.

"What is it?" I asked, not concerned. I kissed her palm and began trailing kisses up her tanned, freckled arm. I had missed her so!

"'Mione!" she said louder, pulling her arm from my grasp. I looked into her eyes, yet saw beyond her. A cloud had appeared in the clear sky… A menacingly dark gray. "I need to talk to you," she repeated. I could hear the sadness laced in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"Sit down," she prompted. I remained standing. "Okay… 'Mione… Hermione. I think we should break up." I saw a raindrop hit my hand as it fell from Ginny's nose, where it had originally landed.

"Wh-What?"

"It's just that… Well, Harry owled me. He wants to get back together."

"I don't… I don't understand. What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, I'm not going to date both of you!" Another raindrop fell and splattered on my arm, so pale compared to hers.

"And?"

"And, you know how much I love him!" …More rain…

"But-"

"Listen," she interrupted, "you know I lo.. Like you… We had some fun times… But, this is a chance for a relationship that could lead to marriage!" My body began to grow numb. The cold rain, less sporadic and much more rhythmic now, barely registered as it hit my hot skin.

"So… That's it?" I asked, anger creeping into my voice. "The _famous_ Harry Potter calls and you go running? Now, just so I understand, are you running to him? Or awa-" my voice caught in my throat. "Or away from me and what you know you feel?" Tears swelled in my eyes.

"It's not like that!" she protested.

"Really? Then tell me, Gin, what _is_ it like?"

"Well, I just love him."

"Really? You could've fooled me! You've never mentioned him! Not once!"

"It wasn't something I wanted to discuss with you, okay? I knew it would be a sensitive subject!" She turned away and I knew, I just knew, that she had started to cry, too.

"Ginny!" I pleaded, reaching for her. I hadn't remembered either of us backing up, but we were now several feet apart. I held tightly to her hand.

"Hermione, let go. Harry will be here soon, so… You can't be here."

She pulled out of my grasp and strode away, not looking back, leaving me in the cold, pouring rain.

I felt wetness on my cheeks and didn't know if it was the rain or my tears flowing freely and the only person who could have made me care had just left me alone in the pouring rain.

For the first time in my life, I didn't understand something. I didn't understand why I felt so empty. I didn't understand why Ginny had left me. And there wasn't anything I could do to fix that. I didn't like this feeling.

I removed my wand from my pocket and apparated back to my yard, falling noisily onto the same bench as earlier.

I looked around and squinted to see through the rain. I saw the same budding rose from earlier.

The beautiful, fragile thing was dead…

Killed in the downpour.


End file.
